


Of Power Naps and Empty Mugs

by patooey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patooey/pseuds/patooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the toughest need sleep, and that includes the Quartermaster of Her Majesty's Secret Service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Power Naps and Empty Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little bit of work written on my drabble scraps notebook. So, decided to revise it a bit and give it a go here. Enjoy!
> 
> Honestly though, it's a pain sometimes to type all the things you've written. Well, labor of love~! <3
> 
> Own nothing, get nothing.
> 
> //Not subjected to beta. Sorry for errors! ^^;;;

It was two in the morning, and Q had amused himself by looking at the several screens that littered the Q division, the main screen currently flashing the world map with blinking green dots, signifying the operatives on location. His associates were tasked with the one-on-one surveillance and correspondence with the agents, thus work was light for him. He stretched on his swivel chair and automatically reached for his Scrabble mug on the desk, to the right of his laptop. Without looking, he sipped, only to realize that he was sipping on air. The mug was empty.

“Blast it,” he muttered and set the mug back rather forcefully on the desk. One of his associates noticed and asked rather shyly.

“Earl Grey, sir?”

Q turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was the young but overly-prodigious blonde Montgomery, the probationary associate.

_Sucking up to the boss?_ He thought sardonically but managed to reply with a curt “Yes, please.” He turned back to his laptop screen and started reviewing the incoming data import statistics. After a few minutes he started seeing double, letters overlapping numbers.

_What the hell?_ He forced his eyes to widen, but it was painful. Massaging his temples did not help, either. So, he took off his glasses, shut his eyes tightly and rested his head on the desk, hands clasped over his head. He took several deep breaths and a calm and soothing darkness followed.

The moment Q blinked again, he had felt the strangest warmth enveloping his body and a surge of energy running through his nerves. Realizing the situation his was in, he abruptly sat upright. The laptop screen was still on the statistics panel, but the figures were undoubtedly larger. The green dots on the main screen were still blinking in random places all over the map, but the timestamps had advanced to a full hour.

“Bloody Christ, I fell asleep, didn’t I?” He blurted out loud, causing the four other people in the room to look at him with a mix of wariness and amusement.

“Apparently, Q,” The unmistakable voice of Bill Tanner trailed from somewhere in the room.

_When did he get here?_

“Oh my God…” He groaned, burying his face into his hands and rubbed it. It was then that he noticed that something was draped over his shoulders. His left hand travelled towards the offending item, to feel that it was the silky feel of wool mixed with silk. He glanced sideways to see that it was a dark blue Armani jacket wrapped loosely about him, owing to the mismatched shoulder widths.

Apprehension started to brew in his mind. “To whom do I owe the honour of having this jacket, then?” He scanned the four pairs of eyes, all of which didn’t want to meet his own. A momentary lull ensued, until Montgomery volunteered to answer.

“Sir, it is Mr. Bond’s,” She started, thumbs twiddling against her stomach as she spoke. “He stopped by around 0234 hours, sir, with Mr. Tanner. He had wanted to discuss a matter with you but found you hunched on your desk, asleep. With that, he instructed us to divert all communication directed to you to us, until you wake up.” The associate stopped, inhaling deeply, and then resumed. “Also, he had taken a sip of the Earl Grey I prepared and muttered something like ‘that should rouse him’, and then he removed his jacket and placed it on you… Sir.” Montgomery bit her lip while Tanner flashed a knowing smile towards Q.

The quartermaster felt all the blood travel to his face.


End file.
